Tied Up and Twisted The Way I Like to Be
by Damienne
Summary: In which Greg gets tied up and Nick gets what he wants. Light bondage, but pretty much just NC-17 PWP smut.


Title: Tied Up and Twisted (The Way I Like to Be)

Pairing: The Love

Spoilers: None. Just hotness.

Warnings: Bondage and dirty talk and other naughty things.

Rating: NC-17. Like, for real.

Author's note: Holidays and family visits make me want to write smut. I should tell Freud about this someday. Anyway, let's celebrate the holiday with…bondage? Um, yeah. Why the hell not.

Oh, and happy Thanksgiving! :)

This…was fucking hot.

Nick took a sharp intake of breath and tried to think of something not sexy. Dead puppies…famine…Ecklie on a treadmill. (Damn, now that image was stuck in his head.)

It was ultimately useless, because his boyfriend, his blonde, loud, crazy Greg, had his hands stretched out on either side of him and tied to the headboard of the bed they shared. His legs were spread just as wide and tied to the posters on the bottom of the bed so that he was outstretched, completely, naked and hard and all Nick's.

"_Fuck, _G," Nick stated, shutting his eyes.

"You just gonna stand there and comment, or are you gonna come over here and have your way with me, big boy?"

And now Nick was really screwed, because Greg tied up was erotic enough, but Greg tied up and talking like _that_ was torture. Plain and simple.

"Oh, I'm going to come over there and have my way with you. But, fuck G. You have no idea how hot you look right now."

"Oh, I have some idea," Greg responded cockily.

With a smirk, Nick walked over to the bed and placed a firm hand on Greg's chest as he climbed over his lover, straddling him at the hips so that their cocks just barely touched.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you, sexy?" Nick asked, his drawl more present than usual.

Greg shook his head and bit his lower lip in anticipation.

"First," Nick teased, "I'm going to do this." Nick licked his fingers and ran them lightly over Greg's nipples before tweaking them just enough so that it teased that fine line between pleasure and pain. Greg moaned and tried to arch off the bed, seeking more friction for his leaking cock before quickly remembering he was severely limited in movement.

Nick smiled mischievously as he continued to pinch Greg's nipples. "Then," he continued, "I'm going to run my tongue all over your body until you're begging me to suck you. And depending on how good you are, I might just do that."

"And if I'm bad?" Greg teased.

"Then I run my hands, all over you, everywhere but your cock."

"And if I'm still bad?"

"Then," Nick thought, "Then I fuck you hard until you're so close, _so close_, G, and I'll stop right before you come. And I'll leave you here, just like this, tied to this bed with no way out. Understand?"

Greg moaned, because if you had told him even a couple months ago that Nick, his chivalrous, polite and, yeah, sort of prudish boyfriend could even _hear_ words like that without blushing uncontrollably, he would have laughed. But after finally convincing Nick that his little kink wasn't as absurd as he thought, he'd quickly learned that Nick didn't only get off on control, he craved it.

"Nng, Nicky…" Greg moaned, anticipating the follow-through of his boyfriends loaded words.

Nick leaned over, pinning Greg's arms to the bed regardless of the restraints, and flicked his tongue lightly over his lover's earlobe, eliciting another strangled moan of something that sounded a lot like his name mixed with God's. Applying more friction, he moved his tongue down the side of Greg's neck to his Adam's apple and sucked hard, his hands now stroking Greg's ticklish sides, before moving down to apply hard pressure to Greg's nipples, lavishing one with attention until it stood painfully hard before moving to the other.

"Yes, Nick…yes," Greg repeated. He again tried futilely to arch of the bed when Nick bit down lightly on his aching nipple before soothing it with his tongue and repeating the process.

Abandoning the pink, swollen nubs, Nick licked his way down Greg's torso, stopping at his belly button and swirling it into the dip, his eyes locked on Greg's the whole time. Greg's eyes shut when Nick came thisclose to his dripping cock only to bypass it completely, traveling instead further down his legs.

"Fuck you," Greg whined playfully.

"No, dear," Nick responded, "fuck _you_. But not yet. I'm not nearly done with you."

Nick continued licking his way down Greg's legs, stopping at his knee to lick the sensitive underside before continuing. He took each of Greg's toes into his mouth and sucked lightly, repeating the process on the other foot before working his way back up Greg's thighs.

Nick let a hot rush of air ghost across Greg's cock, but continued to ignore it, instead licking and nibbling on the thin flesh in between Greg's thighs. He deftly moved his rough tongue into the crook between Greg's entrance and his balls, licking back and forth.

"Oh _fuck_, Nick…" Greg moaned.

"You want me to suck you, G?"

"Yes, Nicky…please."

Nick ignored him, instead moving one warm, calloused finger unexpectedly into Greg's entrance, making him once again arch of the bed in vain and moan Nick's name deep in his throat.

Nick added another finger a moment later, almost immediately finding Greg's prostate and rubbing deftly back and forth over the spot that he knew would turn Greg into a steaming pile of mush.

"Yes, Nicky…right there…_yes_," Greg chanted.

Nick continued his assault on Greg's prostate, experimenting with pace and pressure until Greg was literally begging him to give him some sort of release.

"You wanna come, G?"

Greg let out a low, guttural sound, his system too overpowered by sensation to remember how to form words.

Nick licked a hot stripe up Greg's rigid cock, eliciting another throaty gasp. He swirled his tongue over and around the sensitive underside of the head of Greg's shaft while still stroking the spot inside Greg that was making him see white sparks behind his eyes.

"Need…Nicky…fuck…hurts…" Greg nearly screamed, thrashing his head from side to side, his thighs rigid with strain as he tried to seek out some kind of increased friction.

Nick gave him what he needed, swallowing Greg's impossibly hard cock, tasting the salty, bitter precum in the back of his throat. With a grunt probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Greg came hard into the back of Nick's throat, spasming around Nick's fingers.

"Fuck, Nicky," Greg said hoarsely after coming down from his high.

"Not done with you yet," Nick mumbled against Greg's neck, his fingers still resting inside his lover and the intoxicating taste of Greg swirling around his mouth.

Nick kissed Greg deeply, mesmerizingly, so much so that Greg barely noticed his hands being untied.

"You don't like me tied up, Nicky?" Greg asked, almost petulantly.

"No baby, God, I love you tied up," Nick said sincerely. "Just want you in a different position before I fuck you. That okay?"

Greg nodded and helped Nick untie his ankles, silently thanking Nick for the idea of using silk ties instead of ropes to prevent welts, not that Greg would have minded seeing the evidence of their encounter peaking out from beneath his socks.

Nick guided Greg until his was kneeling on the bed, his backside to Nick. Nick tied first Greg's right hand to the headboard, and then his left, so that he was bent over, the beautifully marred scar tissue of his back like a guide map to his shapely, perfect ass.

"You're so gorgeous like this, baby," Nick said, placing sporadic kisses down Greg's back.

Nick took only a moment to prepare his already loose boyfriend before entering him as slowly as he found physically possible. The tightness of Greg's channel mixed with the sight of his arms tied to their bed was nearly enough to make him come, but he resisted, taking a deep breath before pulling out of Greg and thrusting back in, hard, finding Greg's prostate like a magnetic attraction.

"_Nicky_," Greg moaned, already fully hard again after having come harder than he could remember coming in a while only a few minutes before.

Nick thrust in and out of his lover hard, searching out all the friction he could create and battering Greg's sweet spot with every thrust.

"Fuck…G…so beautiful…so…_fuck_," Nick chanted, an uncharacteristically desperate undertone to his voice.

"Nicky please, touch me," Greg begged.

Nick reached around their sweaty bodies to wrap a rough hand around Greg's member, stroking it in time with their increasingly frantic movements. Nick thrust hard into his lover and Greg rocked back into Nick in a rhythm that would have been graceful if it wasn't so debauched.

For a few moments the only sounds filling the room were sweaty bodies crashing together, skin against skin and flesh against flesh, and low, guttural moans from both men as the pleasure of the situation overcame them.

"Close…" Greg finally said.

"Me too, baby," Nick echoed. "Come for me, G. Say my name."

"_Nicky,_" Greg repeated over and over until he came again, splashing his seed all over the headboard and their sheets.

Nick followed closely behind, pumping into Greg a few times before freezing, letting out a long, low groan, and spilling himself into his lovers body before collapsing on top of him.

"Heavy," Greg finally managed to say a few moments later, still out of breath and just a little bit high.

"Sorry, babe," Nick mumbled after taking a moment to process what Greg had just said to him.

Nick moved his weight off of his lover and quickly untied him, both of them collapsing, intertwined, onto the bed.

"You have _got_ to tie me up more often," Greg finally said into Nick's chest.

"Mmhmm," Nick agreed, bringing Greg's wrists up one by one and gently kissing the barely noticeable marks.

"Or maybe I'll tie you up next time," Greg said almost inaudibly, smiling to himself, because he knew Nick had already fallen into a sated sleep.

_- Fin _


End file.
